After 5 years
by dark.mirage004
Summary: Rose met Deidara in Iwagakure when they were children and they started a beautiful friendship. After Deidara joined Akatsuki, a burning desire made Rose to look for him for 5 years. Deidara x OC
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

My original character, Rose Ougiwashi is a 18 years old kunoichi. Rose have a long black hair and dark blue eyes. She was born in the Land of Birds but she moved to Iwagakure when she was 7 years. Rose was trained by her father to become Furaingu ( means ''Flyer'', warriors that use birds in their fight or a special jutsu to create huge wings on their back to fly).

One year later ( at 8 years) her father died and she became quite, solitary and discouraged. When some children teased her, she was saved by Deidara. As close friends, he gave her a small clay bird which for her meant a lot. When Deidara joined Akatsuki and destroyed the village, some Furaingu members sent her to capture him. But for Rose, Deidara was more than a friend so she let him escape, without knowing her feelings for him.

* * *

**~ Rose character belongs to me~**

**~ Deidara character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto ~**


	2. Chapter 2: The meeting

After 5 years, when Deidara died in his battle with Sasuke and reincarnated by Kabuto's justu, Rose decided to visit the Great Phoenix Sage. She went to his palace and asked him to bring Deidara back to life. Only his soul was called back and controlled by Kabuto. The soul took form from the true body of Deidara. The Phoenix Sage can bring back the both. When a person die, he can bring it back to life to live as he lived before: as human. Finally, the Sage Phoenix used his power and pulled out Deidara's soul from the false body and bring him back to life.

* * *

_~ Back in the Human World~_

It was a sunny morning. Deidara tried to open his eyes. He woke up and saw that he was laying on a bed in a small room. He got up and walked to a mirror; then he was surpised. The wrinkles and stitches on his arms disappeared, his eyes were normal, the mouth on the chest was sealed and he had the same clothes as when he died. He touched his face and said ''I-I'm...alive...''. Breathing hardly, he came out of the house and looked around. He turned around and saw a dark silhouette in the shadow of trees. ''Who are you?'' asked Deidara confused. Step by step, the person showed herself. ''I guess you realize yourself who I am...'' she said. Finally, the person came closer...it was a young lady with long black hair and dark blue eyes. Deidara was quiet. ''What is it? Don't tell me you don't recognize me!'' she said very calm.

- I...I can't belive it! R-Rose? Is that you, hmm? Where am I?  
- Very close to the Land of Birds. How do you feel?  
- Strange and...confused. What happened? - I asked the Sage of the birds to bring you back to life. That's why your body is normal again. All your wounds were healed.  
- No...no...it's a dream. I'm dreaming, it can't be real, I'm dead, hmm!

Rose walked to him and slapped him so hard that she threw him on te ground.

- It's not a dream, fool! she yelled. Your body was regenerated by the power of the Great Phoenix and now you're alive again.  
- You mean that I will live as human again? he asked caressing his cheek.  
- Yes, you will have a normal life, she nodded.

Rose helped him to get up looking in his eyes the she turned around and walked to the house. Deidara followed her still confused. He sat on the bed and Rose tried to touch his cheek with a wet coth. Deidara looked at her. ''I can't belive its you! Why did you do that, hmm?'' he asked. Rose stopped for a while the she turned around and put the cloth on the table. ''The same reason as 5 years ago...'' she said and walked away following by Deidara. He grabbed her hand and pull her closer to him.

- What do you mean with ''_the same reason_''?  
- You will don't understand. Now, let me! she said removing his hand and looking in his eyes.  
- Wait ! Now I remember! You've always been by my side even when I fight with Tsuchikage. And 5 years ago, when I destroyed the village you let me escape and even I told you many words that probably hurt you...you saved me, un!  
- So sweet memories, is it? she said sarcastically. - Why did you do that, hmm? After all I did you should hate me, to be disappointed but you...  
- ...I am disappointed but I don't hate you. I can't. Even if your words hurt me, I know that you're still my friend; I see this in your eyes, she said leaving him alone under the trees.

* * *

Rose entered the house, sitting in bed. After she fell asleep, Deidara came inside. He looked at her for a while then he observed a small bird on a table. Looking more closely he saw a clay bird with a red ribbon on the neck. He immediately remembered that it was the bird he gave to Rose when they were young. Deidara didn't sleep all night. He stayed beside her holding the bird in hand. Next morning, Rose woke up and went to a lake. Her dark hair shone under the warm rays of the sun. A flock of cranes flew to the high mountains and one of those birds lost a feather. A soft white feather fell down on Rose's hand.

- Good morning! said Deidara which appeared from the forest. - Oh, good morning! she said throwing the feather in water. How did you sleep?  
- I didn't sleep. - Why? The night was so beautiful and quiet. It's something wrong?  
- No, it's okay ! I just found this...he said showing the clay bird. - Deidara..., she was speechless.  
- You keep it all this time...that means you've always thought of me, un. Now, please tell me what exactly happened after I left? he asked smiling.

Rose shrugged and crossed her arms.

- I told them that I intentionally let you escape and I received 20 lashes. - What? he escaped the bird on the ground. Why did you accepted this? You suppose to hate me, to kill me for all I did ! But you came to save me and telling me that you received 20 lashes, hmm? Why Rose? Why?  
- It's hard to explain. Now leave me alone!

Rose went to the forest. She jumped into a tree trying not to let any tears flow but in vain. She began to cry and she touched her shoulder remembering those painful lashes. Deidara tried to find her but he preferred to leave her to calm down. When the night came and Rose was sleeping, Deidara put the clay bird on the pillow and touched her head: ''I'm sorry, Rose!''...


	3. Chapter 3: Attraction and Pride

It was a cold morning. Deidara woke up and came out of the house. Then he saw Rose grooming a horse...a big black horse with long white mane and tail. Rose was cleaning his powerful legs when he neighed. Then a calm cool breeze came from afar. Their blowing hair shone in the sun, the horse reared and a sweet smile appeared on Rose's face. She touched her hair and only a shiny thin strand covered her right eyebrow.

- Oh, hi Deidara! she said while Deidara was still speechless. What is it? Cat got your tongue?  
- Oh...no. I'm just thinking...about something. Beautiful horse, un!  
- Meet Cobra, my powerful stallion. He was a foal when I left my village. My father's friend took care of him and now it's my responsibility. Do you want to touch him?  
- Well, I don't want to bite me, yeah!  
- Come on! Cobra is very gentle, said Rose taking Deidara's hand. As long as you're with me, he can't hurt you.

The horse looked at Deidara. When he touched him, Cobra let his head down then he took gently a blond strand from Deidara's hair. Rose asked him if he want to ride Cobra and Deidara accepted only if they will ride together. Finally, they climbed on the horse's back riding on the plains. Later they stopped next to an old tree to watch at the sunset until the night came. After that, the sky became cloudy and a rain began. Rose was standing in bed looking at the sky while Deidara was making a new clay bird.

- You always do that, Deidara? she asked very bored.  
- Of course, you suppose to know.  
- Can you think about something different out of your art?  
- Why? That makes me feel better. If you don't like it just leave me alone, hmm!  
- Oh, Deidara ! she rolled her eyes.  
- Anyway, I'm going to learn the ultimate art, un!  
- You're obsessed! I saved you and you want to kill yourself again...Don't do anything!  
- It's my dream and you can't stop me! he growled at her.  
- I'm tired of your stubborn! Very well, you're on your own, I'm going home!

Rose ran out in the rain and stopped next to a tree. Deidara followed her and told her to come back or she could catch a cold. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Rose's eyes were red and troubled. Deidara removed her black strand from the eyebrown, caressing her face.

- Don't go! he said with gently voice.  
- Why? You don't care about me so why should I stay? - Because...I'm alone. I don't have a place to go. I-I need you, un!  
- For what? To be your guard? - No, not for that! he smiled and touched her warm cheek.  
- Please, leave me alone! she she gently pushed him away.  
- You called me stubborn but you are proud of yourself. What's wrong with you, hmm?  
- - I...I LOVE you, fool ! she screamed and began to cry. Maybe for you it's stupid but I really...really love you!  
- R-Rose...  
- Every day...every night I wished you will come back to me. Even if they hit me with the whip I never cry...

Rose began to cough and fell down. Deidara took her in his arms and returned to the house. Her fever increased. Then she hugged him and fell asleep; her dark soft hair fell over Deidara's hands. He took off her wet clothes and covered her with a blanket. Then he kissed gently her forehead: ''I should have known...''

* * *

Next morning, a small bird was singing on the window. Rose woke up and saw that she was naked and covered only with a blanket. She took her clothes and went to find Deidara. He was laying next to Cobra who was grazing.

- Good morning! said Rose a little sleepy. - Morning! How do you feel? - Hmm, better...I guess, she was rubbing her arms while Deidara was smirking. Can you tell me why my cothes were on the chair?  
- Your clothes were wet and I couldn't let you sleep wet. You had fever so I tried to protect you, un!  
- But your clothes were wet too. What did you...  
- I'm fine! he interrupted her. I tried to hug you to warm your body. I hope you don't mind, un!  
- Uhm..no...no it's okay, she stuttered looking in other direction.  
- How can I make you to forgive me? Rose, I'm really sorry, hmm!  
- I've already forgave you, she said sitting down next to him. - Of course! That's why you said you love me last night, yeah! he giggle at her.  
- It doesn't mean anything! she said trying to hide her blushed cheeks.

Deidara came a little closer wrapping his arm around her waist. ''How about this?'' he asked her kissing her on the forehead. Rose was standing motionless and breathing hardly. Then Deidara went down to her lips and gave her a sweet butterfly kiss. Rose blushed a little more then she gently pushed him away. ''Don't play with me, Deidara!'' she said getting up. Deidara took her hand and wrapped his palm aroung her neck, pulling her coser to him. ''I'm not playing with you. Why do you think I'm doing this, hmm?''. Rose removed his hands from her. ''I know you don't love me. If your kisses are not sincere I will not allow you to kiss me next time''. Then she turned around and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings

Rose was walking in the forest touching her lips and thinking of Deidara's kiss. Later she saw a beautiful pond with lotus flowers floating on water. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand wrapping her arm and when she turned around she saw Deidara. For few seconds it was silent.

- How much did you love me? asked Deidara looking at the pond and leaning against a tree.

- Why should I tell you? You don't have the same feelings as me and you will don't understand exactly what I feel.

- Anyway, I just want to know, he said smirking a little.  
- Don't waste your time! You're free now so you can make your new life. I don't want to force you to stay with me.  
- You're not forcing me, he said gently. I just...I just want to feel the love, un! Come on Rose, we are old friends...tell me everything, please!

Rose looked at him confused. Then she put her head on his shoulder.

- I love you with all my heart! she said crying. Every day, every night I wished you to come back to me. When I heard that you died I felt that my world disappeared under my feet. 5 years I tried to find you and I don't want to lose you again...  
- But Rose, I'm nothing more than a S-criminal. Why do you love me?

- I know you have a good side somewhere in your soul and I just want to see it. I want to see the same Deidara I met for the first time. But I guess you forgot me...  
- I don't forgot you. Maybe you think it's a lie but it's the truth. Listen, Rose, it wasn't my decision to join Akatsuki and you know that. I was forced, yeah! Now I see that I lost a good friend for them.  
- You lost my companionship not my friendship. But I'm here now and I hope you will love me as much as me. But I want to be a sincere love...  
- It will be, don't worry, un! he said gently kissing her forehead.

He got up then walked to the pond and roll up his pants to get in the water. He took a lavender pink lotus flower and went back to Rose. He sat down in front of her and put the lotus in her hair.'' I don't have clay to make a flower but I hope you like it'' he said smiling seductively. Then he had an idea: to swim in the pond but Rose refused knowing that she don't know how to swim but Deidara told her that he will teach her. He took her hand and convinced her to swim. ''Well, ladies first!'' he said smirking but Rose looked at him and made a mischievous smile. ''No, boys first!'' she said pushing him as he fell in the water still dressed. ''If I catch you I will tickle you until you will piss yourself, hmm!'' he yelled trying to get out from the water. Rose was still laughing and running away from Deidara. She jumped on her horse and trotted with him around Deidara but he grabbed her hand and pulled her from Cobra. She fell in his arms so Deidara was holding her in bridal style.

They blushed and he let her down. Then Deidara wrapped his arms around her and pulled to him to kiss her. ''You said you will tickle me. Did you change your mind?'' asked Rose jokingly. Deidara looked at her and smiled. ''No, I don't changed my mind!''. He kissed her caressing her back with his fingers. Then he changed the direction: he gave butterfly kisses on her neck gently bitting it. She didn't say anything but she was moaning in her mind. When he licked her neck he found her soft point and she finally let out a moan. Deidara laid her on the ground and kissed her jawline and collarbone slipping his hand under her shirt. Suddenly, Rose felt something wet on her stomach and looked down. ''I forgot, you have mouths in your palms'' she said and sighed. Deidara looked in her eyes blushing. ''I can close them if you don't like...'' he removed her hand from the stomach. ''No, it's okay'' she said caressing his cheek with her thumb.

Deidara went back to kiss her rubbing her lower lip with his. She opend easily her mouth and he slipped his tongue in it. Their tongues made a beautiful tango covering each other with liquids. Then he licked and kissed her lips. ''Wow, you're good!'' said Rose playing with his bangs. ''Really? I...I never kissed a girl so I don't know if it's okay, un'', he said blushing. ''Never? Well, I'm glad to be the first'' she chuckled. Curling her fingers in Deidara's hair, Rose closed her eyes to feel better that sensation. Suddenly, Deidara touched her chest with his and raised her legs. She opened her eyes and looked at Deidara who was trying to take off her shorts. ''No, please, stop! Deidara stop!'' he pushed him away. Deidara looked at her a little confused.

- What's wrong, Rose?  
- I'm not ready, fool! I can't do it!  
- But I thought you like to be the first...  
- ...the first who feel your kiss. But I see you don't want nothing more than to have sex with me! said Rose getting up nervously.  
- No, Rose it's not true. Maybe I'm an S criminal but I would never do this to a girl, yeah!  
- Then why you tried to pull out my shorts?

- I don't know! I'm really sorry! Please, forgive me!  
- If you want to feel the love, please respect me! I'm not a slut like others girls who got fucked from the first moment.

Then she left him at the pond, returning back to the house. Deidara sat on an old tree log and rubbed his forehead with his fingers...


	5. Chapter 5: A Restless Night

When the sun goes down, the sky became dark and cloudy. Some thunders were heard from afar making all animals to hide in the forest. Lucky for Rose, the house had a little warehouse, big enough to protect her horse by the rain. When everything was covered by darkness, a pouring and loudly rain began. Rose was worried about Deidara; he didn't came from the pond and she didn't know how to call him back.

The rain stopped at morning. Rose was standing on the roof waiting Deidara. Then she went to groom Cobra when she heard some steps. She came out from the warehouse and saw Deidara coming to her. ''Deidara! Where have you been? It was raining last night'', she said running to him. He looked at her and smiled then he stretched his hand and gave her a package. ''Here, I brought some snacks for you, hmm!''. ''Deidara...I thought you left me...but how...when...'', she stuttered. ''It's a village at 1 hour distance and don't worry I will never leave you, yeah!''.

Her eyes became wet when Deidara began to cough and holding on her shoulders. ''Deidara, what's wrong? Deidara!'' said Rose trying to hold him. But looking more closely she saw his puffy eyes and pale skin. She tried to bring him in house. She laid him on the bed and put a wet cloth on his forehead. Maybe he stood in the rain all night...

At midnight, Deidara had fever. His body was trembling and he was breathing hardly. Rose took off his clothes to massage his chest with a special cream ( she was teached by the old women in clan to made healing remedies ). Deidara began to tremble a little more and his lips lost their color. Rose was panicked and desperate; she used everything to heal him. Then she heard a whimper: ''R-Rose...don't...leave...me'' it was Deidara trying to talk but his eyes were still closed. ''I...l-lo-love...you, hmm''. The words made Rose to remember a special plant that can heal any disease. That plant grows in wetlands, like the pond she found it. She ran there and looked for it. Finally, she found the plant and returned back to prepare the remedy ( a tea ). Deidara wasn't able to drink so she took the tea in her mouth, touched his lips and gave him the remedy. He put her head on his chest, crying and hugged him all night ''Please, Deidara, get well !''.

And the time passed until the next morning...

* * *

The morning was cold and quiet. Rose was still sleeping on Deidara's chest when she felt a move of his hand. She opened her eyes, looked up and saw Deidara waking up.

- Ugh, Rose! he tried to say something. What happened?  
- You stood all night in the rain and you got fever. How do you feel?  
- Hmm, better. I guess you were my doctor, yeah! he said smirking.  
- Well, you took care of me when I was sick. I've returned the favor, she said removing his bangs from the face.  
- Thank you! he said blushing.  
- I'm sorry if my words hurt you!  
- No, my words hurt you the most. I don't deserve your affection.  
- Don't say that! After all you've done you're still my favorite. And I never loved or kissed another guy because I always hoped that one day you will kiss me, love me and protect me.  
- I really want to love you...But how I suppose to feel the love if you refuse me, hmm?  
- Deidara..., said Rose while he grabbed her arms.  
- Look, Rose, I'm alone. All members of Akatsuki are dead and if I'm going back to my village they will kill me. You're the only one I have. Please, don't leave me, un!

Rose smiled and kissed him. He was still numb and dazed so he laid again in bed. Rose caressed his cheek and lips with her fingers and told him that she will go to the village to food and will be back at the sunset. After that she climbed on Cobra's back and galloped through the forest...


	6. Chapter 6: Lemon

Rose came back at the sunset and let Cobra in the werehouse. When she enter the house she saw Deidara sitting on the edge of bed.

- Why did you got up? she asked worried. You need to rest more, you're weak.  
- I'm fine, Rose trust me! I can't stay without doing anything.

- You haven't anything to do. Just let me take care of you, she said kissing his nose.  
- You're so sweet ! If it's something I can do to return the favor, tell me, yeah!  
- Nothing, my _adored_ and _beloved_ and not to say the most stubborn artist in the world, she said sarcastically and smirking.

- Adored and beloved? Sounds so...sexy, un!

Suddenly, Deidara stood up and hugged Rose. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a sweet and passionate kiss. Rose sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He let her to sat on her back, now he was on top. His long soft hair covered and tickled her shoulder while she raised a leg so Deidara was perfectly standing between her legs.

She let her head back and Deidara kissed and bit her neck. He looked in her eyes and kissed her lower lip so she knew what have to do. Rose opened her mouth and let him to explore her ''wetland''. Then he licked her lips and smiled. He took off her jacket and shirt leaving her only in a white bra. She blushed and crossed her arms. ''Don't be shy, my love! You're gorgeous, un!'' he said removing her hands. ''I'm not so beautiful. There are women more beautiful than me...''. ''Shh, don't say that ! I saw many women in my missions and trust me, none will ever be like you, hmm!''. Rose's eyes were wet and her cheek hot. She smiled pulling Deidara closer to her and whispered in his ear ''Make me yours!''

Deidara made a seductively smirk and began to kiss her on the jawline, collarbone and neck. He kissed her breasts through the bra then he slipped his hand under her and unbind it. She arched her back to let him kiss better her perfect chest. Moaning in pleasure, Rose felt his hands biting her breasts. ''I never thought that I could touch you, to kiss you...Aghh, you're so tasty, un!''. Rose took off his shirt as he did with her shorts. She closed her eyes and sighed. ''May I touch you here?'' asked Deidara playful. Rose nodded still with her eyes closed. Deidara touched her womanhood with his hand and the tongue from his palm began licking her clit. She bit her lip trying to hide her moans and Deidara smiled at her reaction. ''Hehe, don't be so quiet, sweetie! You're more sexy when you moan, yeah!''. Then he slipped his middle finger in her ''temple'' while the mouth was biting her clit. She arched more her back leting out a loud moan, breathing hardly.

The other hand of Deidara was suking and licking at her breasts. The pleasure of these tongues made Rose to feel like in heaven. Deidara slipped another finger in her and began moving faster. ''Ahh, Deidara! Ahh, you drive me crazy!''. He went to her mouth and kissed her passionately. Later, he took off her panties and put the other hand on her womanhood. The both hands started to lick and enter her. Her breath became accelerated while Deidara made her moaning, panting and squeezing the sheets. ''Oh, God! I can feel _her_ trembling in my palms, hehe. It's so perfect, so pure...untouched by other hands, hmm!'' Deidara was moaning with Rose, feeling how the sensation made their blood hotter.

* * *

Finally, he stopped and sat her in his lap kissing again her neck. She took off his shirt and laid him to be on top of him. She kissed his neck and collarbone gently bitting to find his soft point as she did it. He slowly moved his body under her belly with his. Rose started to lick him from the hem of his pants to the mouth on the chest. She made circular moves with her tongue on his nipples making him moaning and growling in pleasure. His felt shivers on his belly and back while his thighs were trembling. Then Rose looked down at his pants and smirked. Deidara stood up and sat on top of her, taking off his pants. He kissed her wrapping her leg around his waist. Rose felt something hard and hot between her legs. ''Uhm, Deidara...you push me with something between her legs'', she said sighing. ''It's my special bomb, C5, yeah!'' Deidara smirked and growling in her ear. ''Oh that means you're the detonator!'' she said untying the twine that was holding his ponytail. His silky hair became longer and covered her both shoulders.

Then he stood up and took off his boxers while Rose was covered her eyes. ''Hehe, don't you want to see?'' Deidara laughed. ''No'' was all Rose said. Deidara smiled: ''Fine, at least touch it, hmm!''. Rose stretched her hand and touched the long and hard ''bomb''. Her eyes widened when she opened them and saw what she was touching. ''Oh, God!'' she said and moved a little the hand making Deidara to whimper. She smiled when she had an idea; she immediately stood up in her knees leaning Deidara back and wrapped better her hand around his ''bomb''. She began to rub gently, up and down, his long manhood making him moan. She started licking it then she took it in her mouth, sucking it like a candy. She used her teeth to put a little pressure by bitting it. Dedara groaned loudly and moved his thighs to enter deeper in her mouth. Rose was smiling while she was sucking it then Deidara let out a last loud groan: ''Mmmmaah !'' his seeds filled her mouth and she licked her lips then she cleaned his manhood. ''Ah, Rose I can't resist anymore! I want you right now, un!'' She laid on the bed. ''And what are you waiting for?''.

Deidara smiled and stretched her legs taking his ''bomb'' and rubbing her clit. ''Are you sure about this, hmm?''. ''Yes. Please, Deidara, take my virginity!''. He began to enter slowly in her ''temple''; so slowly and genlty that it feels like a tickle. But suddenly, it became pain. ''Ahh...outch!'' Rose yelled when she felt the pain. ''Should I stop, babe?'' asked Deidara worried. ''No, it's okay! As long as you are it doesn't matter if it hurts or not!''. After these last words, Deidara smiled seductively and continued to enter her. Rose stuck his nails and teeth in his shoulders while Deidara was breaking his virginity barrier. 10 minutes of slow moves turned into fast ones. ''Finally, we've became a single body and soul, un!'' he said giving her butterfly kisses and thrusting faster and faster, deeper and deeper, hitting her G-spot again and again.

- Ahh, faster, my love, faster! yelled Rose.

- Say my name, hmm!  
- Dei...da...raaah! she groaned loudly.  
- Say my nickname, hehe! he laughed.  
- My...s-sweet artist! she closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

Deidara growled and moaned loudly and filled Rose with his seeds. The warm ''milk'' flowed over the sheets giving them the last moment of pleasure. After 30 minues of orgasm and pleasure, Deidara collapsed next to Rose, without pulling out his cock and hugged her. She was so tried that he didn't say anything to disturb her silent. Deidara covered them with the blanket, pulled out his manhood and kissed her.

''I love you, Rose, un!''


	7. Chapter 7: Finally Together

They slept hugged all night. Cobra came out from the werehouse, shook his mane and neighed waking up Rose. She got up slowly and looked at Deidara who was still sleeping. She bent down and kissed his lower lip making him to move a little. When she opened his eyes, she smiled and hugged him.

- Good morning, my prince! she said. How did you sleep?  
- Great! he said sleepy and turning for Rose to put her head on his chest.  
- After all this time, we are finally together, she said caressing his belly.  
- The night was so hot...and you sexy, yeah! It was a great pleasure to feel your body, beautiful !  
- So, have you feel the love? she asked playful.  
- Hmm, guess! We made love and it was the hottest love I ever felt, un! he said breathing deeply.  
- I love you, my sweet artist!  
- ''_Sweet artist_''...that was the first thing you said when I gave you the clay bird. I missed this endearment, hmm!  
- That means you don't forget me after all, she said tickling his neck with her lips.  
- I couldn't think of you when I was in missions but to know that some nights I dreamed you. Oh, by the way! I love you too, babe!

Rose kissed him and they got up from the bed and walked outside holding by the hands. Rose looked at the sky then at Deidara. She wrapped her arm around his waist leaning her head on his shoulder. Cobra trotted to them and slipped his head between them. They hugged, kissed and caressed him. ''I missed my real home'' said Rose playing with Cobra's mane. ''What do you suggest, hmm?'' asked Deidara smirking. ''The village where I was born...let's go there and we can be together'' she climbed on Cobra's back. Deidara smiled and followed her and now both were riding the horse.

Rose hit Cobra's belly and he started galloping through the forest. They galloped on the vast plains, crossing rivers with swirling waters that only Cobra's powerful legs could defeat them. The big stallion ran faster than the wind leaving their past behind them. Finally, they reached the small village surrounded by hills and mountains. ''So, here I will spend my life with you, hmm!''said Deidara holding her hand. Rose smiled and sighed. ''Yes'' she said and came closer to kiss him.

* * *

**And of course, after 1 year they had a child...a girl with blond hair and blue eyes like her father and also their pride. Hope you like it ^^**


End file.
